<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two kinds of fire by Lptwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721200">Two kinds of fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lptwriter/pseuds/Lptwriter'>Lptwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lptwriter/pseuds/Lptwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know nothing, only what I want you to know. I am the God of mischief and lies, And if you ever think you can best me at my own world, think again. You have tested my patience constantly and you are now on the thinnest sliver of ice. You had better watch yourself very carefully. " His voice was quiet and desperately low, and he seemed eerily calm. She was inches from his face. "Is that a threat lackey?" He lowered his head and leaned closer. "Oh Brunnhilde, that's a promise."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two kinds of fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>3 weeks on the statesman, approximately 12.6 million miles from earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki strided into the training room, ready to practice when he hesitated. The Valkyrie was inside, apparently just finishing up If her sweat laden forehead was anything to go by. Loki grimaced as she turned, sensing his presence after a moment. She frowned. "You." He rolled his eyes and approached the weapons unit. "That was fairly better than yesterday." She huffed and dropped her sword, the dull thud making the sand puff up. Loki stepped aside as she reached for her water bottle. "I thought you never needed to train, since you were once a warrioress. She tensed at the word 'was'. "Doesn't hurt to check up on your assets now and again." She glanced at him pointedly. "Or lack of them." Loki was now putting on his gloves which the woman didn't understand. The strap only went across his palm and the front just covered his knuckles. She did have to admit that his sense of style was good, different from most asgardians but still good. He made a point to brush past her but she backed up to face him again. "I only want to tell you this once. Please step aside." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in the mood to irritate Loki, seeing as he did nothing but ruin her life on sakaar. "You had no problems destroying my life on Sakaar. Why shouldn't I have a little fun?" Loki's mild frown intensified. "I did no such thing." He replied, deeply regretting ever deciding to come here. "Yes you did. You took the grandmasters favor from me and placed it upon yourself to become his right hand. You practically stole my position Loki." <em>That among other things</em>. He sighed. "Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?" I didn't know the valkyries were so easily bothered." There it was again. That constant jabbing at her former life. When he'd first found out he gave a look of respect, now he uses the information he discovered, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to edge under her skin to get his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, though, this wouldn't be the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired of asking." He nearly whined. She folded her arms. "You gonna cry? The little brother had his feelings hurt and is gonna cry to Thor? Why is it you're comfortable with bothering others but you get butthurt when the same is done to you?" Loki's eyes darkened significantly and he practically snarled as he bodily shoved past her. That's the nerve she wanted to hit. "Go cry to Thor you baby." Loki stopped. "I'd become quiet very quickly if I were you. She scoffed. "You are incapable of handling your business when things go south." Loki spun. "At least I don't drink myself to death and try to make a living off of selling people into servitude." "No, you just destroy people who care about you and attack and manipulate the innocent. What a worthy </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> king." Loki was seething, his eyes flashed as his anger reached near maximum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's very rich coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were nothing but a vessel, nothing but a pawn of Odin." She froze. "Oh yes let's not forget that little detail. You, the one sent to fight his battles for him, fix the problems he himself created. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but a means to an end for him." Loki was unsure of who he was talking to at that point. Every word reminded him of the day that changed his life. "So I am no more than a stolen relic, locked up, here until you might have use of me." She nearly growled. "Don't tell me who I am when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't even know who you are. You think you're big and in charge but you really aren't." Loki smiled. "What am I then. " her mouth twisted as she stepped closer. "You think you have people fooled but I can see through the facade. You're weaker than you let on, and you use your charm to manipulate people, say, like father like son. " Loki's smile faded instantly. "You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only what I want you to know. I am the God of mischief and lies, And if you ever think you can best me at my own world, think again. You have tested my patience constantly and you are now on the thinnest sliver of ice. You had better watch yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully. " His voice was quiet and desperately low, and he seemed eerily calm. She was inches from his face. "Is that a threat lackey? " he lowered his head and leaned closer. "Oh Brunnhilde, that's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lashed out first, punching him solidly in the face. He blinked as his vision swam. She was nothing if not strong. He wiped his mouth, an odd smile at the blood there. "I thought that would be more painful. " She lunged at him, all her usual strategies out the window. He'd used her name, how he even knew was beyond her, and she didn't care. She swung and kicked as much and as fast as she could but she only made a connection a few times. He was, in fact, winning. As she reached for a dagger he quickly grabbed her wrist while also kicking out one of her legs so she'd be off balance. He backed her into the wall. "You wan't to calm down or do I have to do it for you?" She protested against his grip, but he held firm. He used just a tiny bit of his magic to ensure she wouldn't wriggle out of his grasp. "I let you win on sakaar. You were more useful to us alive than dead." She laughed. "Again, manipulation at </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn. I wonder what your mother would say." Loki looked stung. "You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> right." He yanked her hands to the sides of her face. "Are you really that easy to offend Loki?" He shifted, releasing his grip only slightly. "None of us are foolproof." She looked him in the eye then, and for a brief moment saw his true colors. He was a boy, scared, lied to, and lost. He lashed out to protect himself before he was even sure he'd have to. Of course he'd lie when that's all he'd ever known. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't make it right though."  </span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought.  A new anger rose up. He was still pinning her and had no right to. "Loki let me go." He glanced at her face. He didn't budge. "You were uncalled for in every right." He said. "You're an idiot Loki." He feigned offence. "You're too busy worrying about other people's opinions. You think no matter what they'll see a monster. And you know what? They will. That's what they'll see in you because you didn't bother to try and be anything else. You already have it decided that that's all you're seen as so that's all you give yourself. No wonder people hate you, because it's hard to be a friend to someone who can't even see themselves in the way they actually are." She felt his hands release, but he was still close. Too close. "How dare you?" He started. "How dare you?." She demanded. "I knew frigga and I know she loved her children, whether they were her's or not. She believed in you and you gave it up for a throne you were never meant to have. Why then, did you believe that you were a monster if you didn't believe anything else you were told? You pick and choose what people say and use it as an excuse to do the things you do and then push away the people who always believed you and cared about you no matter the crap you gave them. You're an idiot if you even considered throwing that away for a title."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki's face was a mixture of emotions. "And you believe that? " he breathed. He seemed to crumble with every word she spoke, letting it seep in how right she was. She looked him dead in the eyes. "I do." Loki let out a strangled gasp as he faltered. Her hands immediately flew to steady him as his tears threatened to spill over. "I can't let myself believe I deserve anything good that happened to me." He whispered. He gripped her shoulders. "So you pay the price for someone else's lie?" He looked up, shocked and a look of revelation crossed his face. "You can't blame yourself for others actions, only your own." She said, tempted to brush back a curl that fell in front of his face. She refrained. Loki brought up more emotions in her than she cared to admit, and she began to see it went both ways. "I'm a fool." He said after a moment. She smiled. "It seems we both have that in common. Running away from problems is our specialty." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. It was carefree and the most emotional she'd seen him. His facade wasn't easy to break, but when it did, it was beautiful. She moved to leave, but his hands gripped her shoulders again and pulled her back. "You should know that this was helpful." She raised her eyebrows. "It's that gratitude? He rolled his eyes fondly. "I've been known to dish out a compliment once in a while." "That's not a compliment." He sighed. "Just accept it please. She nodded. "Is that all or..." he looked at her intensely, her mind racing as fast as her heart. "No." He replied. "It's not." He gently took her chin in hand and tilted her face to his. She felt his lips brush hers briefly, and only then she realized she'd closed her eyes. When he pulled away mere seconds later, she gave a small smile. He let out a breath of relief. "Oh." She said quietly. He stepped back and allowed her to process what just happened. She looked at him again. His pale face had turned pink with embarrassment and his usually calm collected demeanor melted away. "I-I apologize, that was completely out of line and it was foolish for me to think you'd ever reciprocate-." She was close now, her hands on his shoulders. He'd been rambling. "Loki, calm down. I'm not offended or disgusted or whatever." He looked surprised. "You're not?" She shook her head. "No, I'm honestly not." He searched her face for something, and when he didn't find it he smiled faintly. "So this means..." she gently brought his face to hers and allowed herself to put all of the emotions he'd made her feel into the kiss. Pain, joy, anger, loneliness, and a deeper feeling she wasn't ready to voice. This kiss lasted longer, and when she pulled away it was him who breathed a small 'oh'. "Yes Loki, I like you too." He blushed fiercely and broke out in the most genuine grin. "I believe I'm alright with that. " He said. It was said as a question, a search for true confirmation. She closed her eyes as he embraced her fully, arms gently wrapping around her. She felt a promise in that embrace. She felt protection, kindness, a touch point of shared experience. She felt safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like that too, Lackey. "</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>